


Me, You, and a Smile or Two

by princesswanderinginthewoods



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Might add more tags, Pining, predebut, sungyeon is starstruck by a sun, well this will be a mix of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesswanderinginthewoods/pseuds/princesswanderinginthewoods
Summary: Yewon’s eyes curve, two waning moons that seem brighter than the sun.Sungyeon wants to feel that smile, to let it come closer and closer until it consumes her with its blinding power.





	Me, You, and a Smile or Two

Sungyeon remembers when she first saw Yewon’s face: her eye smile, her round cheeks, and her blinding grin. It is the last summer she spends training at Pledis before she moves to Korea for good, the summer that marks an ending of one time and the promise of a new one. The staff have told her they’re still working on setting up all of the logistics for the next girl group to be prepared, so she comes with the knowledge that she still will go back to California at the end of the summer, back to a different world of greetings on the streets and golden beaches, but missing the girls she’s spent years working beside.

Sungyeon remembers excitement about coming back to this place that hums in the back of her mind throughout the school year and thoughts of working on half-formed compositions, harmonizing with the other trainees, and dancing until she collapses on the floor of the practice room. She remembers looking forwards to a new summer where she can go to this treasured world, yet finding it’s changed by the appearance of one girl who will change her so much in turn.

Sungyeon doesn’t remember too many specifics, it was years ago, but this is what she does remember:

She walks into the practice room, hoping to see her unnies and Siyeon, and also Kyla, who she knows has recently returned for the summer as well. What she doesn’t expect is to see a girl who looks about her age practicing the dance from the new boy group song she’s heard on the radio. She’s not particularly tall, around Sungyeon’s height, but she has a lot of power in her moves and executes everything with vivacity and determination, making her dance seem to swell into the whole space of the room.

The energy in the room is palpable, drawing Sungyeon’s attention before she can really focus on the girl at the center of it all. Her eyes are eventually able to find the center of the storm of enthusiasm, and she carefully studies her reflection in the studio mirrors.

She sees her dark hair swept up in a ponytail that is starting to come loose in her exertion, pieces of her bangs flying as she twists and steps. In the mirror, she sees a round face that comes to a gentle point at her chin, and a focused expression on her features. Dark eyes seem to pierce through the reflection, catching the overhead lights every time they flicker. There’s a fierce sort of prettiness that comes from the roughness of the movement, her bright confidence, the strands of hair gracing the sides of her face and framing the intense expression that sharpens at each booming beat of the music. The floor seems to vibrate under her feet, buzzing with energy.

The song ends, music fading out through the speakers, and the girl hits the ending pose, crouched and looking down at the floor. Sungyeon watches the shallow rise and fall of her body, noticing the faint line of her spine through the white t-shirt stretched across her back. She can hear her quiet but heavy exhales, sharp puffs of air carrying in the silence of the room. Sungyeon quivers as she stands still by the door, holding her breath.

A floorboard creaks under her foot when she shifts her weight by a millimeter, and she freezes, shocked at how the sound echoes in the still room. She half hopes the girl won’t notice, finding the situation to be one she doesn’t want to address. Why had she frozen up when she first saw the girl dancing? How could she have kept standing there like an idiot, spellbound and stuck? She doesn’t remember anything like this when she met her unnies for the first time. She could have just naturally walked in and started practicing in another part of the room, or looked in the rest of the building for the others. She curses herself now, realizing that Nayoung would have probably been in one of the smaller rooms, practicing her raps with Yaebin or one of the Pledis boys, and she would have likely found Siyeon and Jieqiong running around the hallways in the back of the company.

The girl is still looking down when Sungyeon glances at her cautiously, and Sungyeon contemplates quietly slipping out the door while she’s still got the chance. She turns to do so, but then hears a cheerful voice behind her.

“Hi, what’s your name?”

Sungyeon whips her head around in shock. The girl is smiling at her, whole face lit up like the sun, more round than before, eyes curved and nearly disappearing, swallowed up by her cheeks and happiness. She doesn’t look like she’s questioning why Sungyeon is there, or how long she’s been standing in the doorway, she just looks… happy to meet her.

“Bae Sungyeon,” she manages to get out once she unfreezes, at least partially. She doesn’t feel like she’s in total control of her own body, only half-aware of the muscles in her face moving, the feeling of the ground under her sneakers. The longer she looks into those shining eyes, the more she forgets what’s going on, the more she feels like she wants to run, the more she feels like she’s unable to leave.

“You’re the other 99-liner! I was waiting to meet you! I’m Kim Yewon,” the girl says, coming towards her, nearly skipping in her excitement. She grins again, making Sungyeon’s next breath catch in her throat. She’s not sure why she feels so affected, maybe she’s still recovering from the jet lag, from trying to sleep on the long plane ride and only having a bit of dozing and a stiff neck to show for it. Whatever it is, her face feels warm and her chest feels too small, full of nervousness and something else buzzing inside of her.

“It’s nice to meet you,” she manages after a few seconds. “I’m glad to have a same-age-friend to train with.”

Yewon’s eyes curve, two waning moons that seem brighter than the sun.

“I can’t wait for us to sing by side.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've got pieces and ideas for this swimming about, but I cannot promise any sort of schedule. (When I do.. I'll make Another Promise :) ). I just want some slow burn sungyewon so I guess.. I'll write it. If anyone who is reading this is looking for a sign to do the same with a siyeon/kyla fic, this is your sign. Please write it, I'll love you forever. This world needs some more soft maknae line fics. 
> 
> Oh by the way, I picture Yewon dancing to Growl here, all because of this completely bias-wrecking video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SFjjYofnygI. I know it's slightly early for this timeline, since it came out in late July that year, but it definitely was my inspiration. There's a reason the members say she's the most powerful dancer- look at her go. I'm so proud but also questioning my dedication to one Kim Minkyung.
> 
> Tbh the hardest part of this is going to be getting all the little details right to be as canon compliant as possible. I'll do my best.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
